


Drabble Trash Bin

by WishingDeathUponButterflies



Series: Dribble Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yellow Bus Stop au, ill add more later, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponButterflies/pseuds/WishingDeathUponButterflies
Summary: SHORT drabbles that revolve around writing prompts I get from friends and comments, enjoy!





	Drabble Trash Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts, requests or suggestions in the comments, or ask me questions if you wish. Enjoy!

“I know that you hate me.”  
Sans and Papyrus had a mutual agreement that every rainy night, the two were to meet at the yellow bus stop to chat and for each other’s company.  
It was particularly awkward this evening as the rain began to settle. Sans had shakily confessed his content with being in Papyrus’ company. How his heart pounded when the other would smile or grin at his jokes.  
Papyrus had a dumbfounded look that greeted his features.  
“When I had told you that I had fallen in love with you, you avoided me. You avoided giving me an answer. If I told you that I loved you now, would you say it back?”  
Papyrus glances back at Sans with a soft look on his face. He flashed a look back onto the ground.  
If he adored Sans if he was being honest. He had waited so long to see the other skeleton’s smile and listen to his strange sense of humour. As much as he pretended to hate Sans’ jokes Papyrus had always loved the was Sans would light up when he would scold him for the puns.  
Papyrus looked out into the darkness and the pouring rain before softly murmuring his response.  
“No.”


End file.
